User talk:Memoyakio
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Memoyakio page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Raizza Shimono (Talk) 10:02, June 17, 2012 Hellooooo there!!~ Welcome! I'm Hungry (Or Ramen/Piper whatever you want to call me :3) I just saw your question, and I'll gladly help you! Okay, to make a fanmade char. page...first step; go to any random page; like . -Just below the search bar; you'll see a "Create a Page" button, go and click it. -Name your page; and select "Blank Page" -Start writing the info of your character (If you need any more help with this step; do ask me :D) -Once you're done; add your character to the category page; by typing "Fanmade Character" on the box that says "Add a category" on the bottom of the "Category" panel -Click "Publish" and you're done! I'm sorry if I didn't explan well; if you have more questions regarding this; just ask me then~ Thanks, looking forward to your work! Hungry was here! | (talk) | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 11:21, June 17, 2012 (UTC) No problem at all! I'm glad you got the hang of things. I'm looking forward to more of your work! Sorry if I replied late now! Thanks~ Hungry was here! | (talk) | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 10:38, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok! Hey! Yeah, i'll do it! Sorry if its late but i got exams to revise on and stuff but seriously, i will get it done soon! Thanks! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x (talk) 18:16, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Yo Memo! Hey! Sorry for the EXTRA LONG wait........But........Here it is! I hope i like it! If you want me to dr aw somthing else too, please ask! I'm all offers! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x (talk) 14:51, June 27, 2012 (UTC) 'Hi there!' Heeeey! ^v^ Nice to meet you, Memoyakio, call me Chica. c: Oh, my MMD model, you say? Well, I used PMDEditor. :3 You can download it here: http://showmo456.deviantart.com/art/Limited-English-PMD-Editor-2-201972632 (Click on "Download File" under "Add To Favourites") There are some tutorials on deviantART or YouTube that might help you use it, bye! ovo / Your fanfic Hey, Memo! It's me again~ xD I heard about your upcoming fanfic; I'd love to help you! Since you're looking for characters, I'll let you choose which one you'd like! They're all listed on my page, it's the first section, so you wouldn't have a hard time looking through. It's pretty much fine with me if you'd choose more than one; your choice, Apple!~ And all the info you need are on their pages respectively; except for the unfinished pages though, sorry about that. ^^' In case you need more info, I'll be glad to add more if you want~ Again, thank you so much! And good luck with all those work back there! I know you can do it! Hungry was here! | (talk) | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 15:09, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Joining in Hey, Apple or Memo, I wanna ask you if you want to join my fanfic and your character is Memo, or someone else, I know that it is a weird question, but since Memo really loves soccer like Endou (or whatever his name is XD). Just reply on my talk page: User talk: NanoForever. See ya! NanoForever 19:24, July 9, 2012 (UTC)User: NanoForever Reply to: "Your fanfic" message Oh, I see ^^ If you're having a hard time deciding, you can just choose from my two main ones. Because, yeah, some pages are unfinished ^^" If you need links...either her or him~ Thanks, Apple! O_O WOAH. Until September O_________O That's hard! Good luck! You can do it!!~ Hungry was here! | (talk) | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 09:40, July 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Join in Hey Apple, I saw your message, and I know , sorry, I haven't told you which fanfic I was talking about, well here is the link: The Dark Dragons. I hope you join in. Here's the link for my talk page: User talk:NanoForever. See ya! P.S. If you want to join in, please give me your character info. NanoForever 12:07, July 10, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever Thank You Hey Apple! Thank you so much for being in my fanfic. If you need any thing else just tell me, on my talk page. See ya! NanoForever 19:35, July 12, 2012 (UTC)User: NanoForever Hey Apple! Hi Apple, About joining in the team of my fanfic: The Dark Dragons, you can join! Plus, as you said that you want to put all your characters in, I can put them all in the same chapter! And, it's ok if you have a few mistakes in the message you sent me, I understood everything! I guess I should make your characters first appearance between the up coming chapters! Well, See ya! NanoForever (talk) 11:39, July 20, 2012 (UTC)User: NanoForever Thank you! Hey Apple! Thank you so much! I'm sorry to tired your hands by drawing Nano. I wasn't supposed to give you a hard time. Sorry. Thank you sooooo much. You're a amazing drawer! Thank you sooooo much (again)! See ya! NanoForever (talk) 10:18, July 26, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever Can you do it? Hey Apple, Can you draw one of my other characters: Lola Nongo? 'Cause the page is actually empty. It's ok if you say no. I'll try to find someone else. But, if yes, good luck. Her appearance is already posted on her page. See ya! NanoForever (talk) 10:28, July 26, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever U-um.. H-hey there, Apple.. oh man, I feel so scared to ask this...xD U-um, c-can I request a drawing? >////< Ah! I know you're busy now, please, feel free to decline, I totally understand also! About your request, I'm still working on it; yes, I know how you feel~ I'm busy too~ Please, feel free to say no...I don't want to rush, nor bother you. Th-thank you so much! I'll make it up to you with you request of Arane! It'll come soon! Thank you so much, Apple!!~ Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 10:44, July 26, 2012 (UTC) O-oh, you will! （＾∇＾）Th-thank you so much! Thankyouthankyouthankyou xOVER9000 (lol) Apple, really, thank you so much! ♪( ´▽｀) Um, if you could, can you draw my character, Rese? I guess everything's on her page. Though if you need anything else, ask me~ Heehee~ I know that feeling too! When requests are asked...~ Please do keep up the good work! You're amazing! Lastly...High five! (=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=) Thanks, Apple!!!~ Awww, thank you so much, Apple~ I really appreciate it...~ No rush though; feel free to do it whenever you want, and take all the time you need! Thank you! I hope you'll like your request, too~ Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 11:17, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Hey Apple! Thank you sooooo much for drawing Lola! Take your time. And, yes, if you want to get off the sneakers' part, you can. Thank you soooo much (again)! NanoForever (talk) 11:37, July 30, 2012 (UTC)User: NanoForever OMG THANKYOUTHANKYOUSOMUUUCH! Memo! Thank you so much for the request! <33 I love it! You really are amazing, keep it up! I featured it on Rese's page (The last section's gallery~) if you don't mind~ (Yes, I'm still Hungry4ramen! XD) Once again, I love it! <3 Thank you! And I'm sorry you had a hard time with the hair D: But it came out really nice! c: Thank youuuuuu! >w< A gazelle stampede coming your way! | Speak to a gazelle from the stampede~ | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 09:46, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you sooo much! Hey Apple! Thank you sooooo much for drawing Lola for me! And, it's sooooo perfect! I like the clothes, too. Thank you soooo much! (again XD) It's so amazing, Apple! Keep it up! Well, see ya! NanoForever (talk) 12:32, August 2, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever about the char well memo if u remember i requested the char well heres the info Appearence he has black spiky hair and blue eyes and light skin.his casual clothes are a black hoodie and blue pants. and make him kinda happy and cool person thanks in advance Gavin was here (talk) 05:48, August 10, 2012 (UTC) his name his name is raiden kuraiten Gavin was here (talk) 12:20, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Apple!~ Hi! >w< It's me (again)~ About your request, I'm done! I'm so sorry if it took so long, but if you want me to change anything/redraw it, I'm okay with that~ Thank you, Apple! I hope you like it! It was so fun drawing for you!! Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 07:20, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Awww, thank you so much, Apple! >//w//< I'm so happy to hear that! But then again, I'm so sorry for making you wait so long D: But in the end, I'm really happy you like it! I'm okay here, I wish you good luck in your tests! I know how you feel - my exams are coming so fast xD In September, too. It was really fun drawing Arane! Maybe we can do an art trade someday ^^ When...we're not busy X3 Again, thank you - it's always a pleasure to draw for you and I'm glad you like it! Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 11:33, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks memo it was a awesome drawing i love the drawing! Gavin was here (talk) 12:25, August 14, 2012 (UTC) yup i really like the pic i cant help it, the pic is awesome Gavin was here (talk) 08:27, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Another Request yo memo can u draw raiden with red eyes and his hair flying up with a a evil smile on his face? im trying to make a evil form for raiden so thats about it, Feel free to say no and thanks in advance ~ AH DAM FORGOT TO PUT MY SIGNATURE DX Gavin was here (talk) 10:00, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Yo Apple Its Me Akuji (You can call me Abdel, if you want) ive a request for you for my OC, (Tsukiakari Akuji) Can you maybe redraw it? (Its ok if you dont wanna draw it) Sorry for Bothering you Wow, bow look at me now chief like a indian talking to clouds 15:49, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Akuji-san -I got the Pic, and it was......AWESOME!!!!! Thank you again for the awesome pic :), See yaa next time. Heya Memo! Hi....Can you draw a Character for me? Can you Draw Kira Kotoni in Raimon (GO) first Year School Uniform (Like Sorano Aoi's) please? If you dont have time or if your busy or stuff like that Feel more than free to say no! And also, If you want me to draw you anything in advance, I'll be happy too! (Trust me, It wont be as bad as the last one i done for you..Cos i got Paint Tool Sai now..) Thanks Anyways Memo, And keep up the good work! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Heya! SpikeyHead here! (Talk to Spikey!) (Bloggie!) ( ) 11:57, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Could you do some drawings I wanted to min: a goalkeeper-captain (carcteristica-arepiado hair purple uniform) an attacker-captain (carcteristica arepiado-hair white uniform) and Keshin-one. Please min obliged to draw of if to until today or tomorrow Vinicius zanakgamma29 (talk) 19:27, September 9, 2012 (UTC) 'ello there Memo! I'd, uh like to request a drawing of a character in progress, Tachibana Kengou. I'd like him to have blonde hair, blue eyes, and be laughing. The clothes he wears're up to you. Please show me when you're done! Garesu Gosuke "Go! Flash Wall!" (talk) 12:10, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Wow! Thanks! Thank you soooooooooooo much for the drawing! She looks really cute! >///< Yep, I'll start on the request right away! ^^ Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Heya! SpikeyHead here! (Talk to Spikey!) (Bloggie!) ( ) 14:51, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the picture! Doesn't look too bad to me! Garesu Gosuke "Go! Flash Wall!" (talk) 11:41, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Just Asking..... You know the drawing that you requested for me to draw? Do you want it on Paper (Scanned in) or Digitaly? I'm just saying.... I have to stick to paint now cos my Trial on PTS ran out! TT.TT But dont worry! I think I have 'Improved' my drawing on Paint so it will be better than last time! Thanks Memo! Heya! SpikeyHead here! (Talk to Spikey!) (Bloggie!) ( ) 18:16, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for understanding Memo! Yep! Paper it is then! It will probably be in by Monday, If not then Tuesday ok? Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Heya! SpikeyHead here! (Talk to Spikey!) (Bloggie!) ( ) 13:42, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Co-captains? Heya Apple! >w< I heard you were looking for co-captains for Magic Water~ I'd love to help out! :D Um, if you'd allow, can either Rese or Hanikamiya Tasuku be co-captain? Sorry if I can't decide for you; you have the freedom to choose~ :3 Thanks Apple! Have a nice day!! X3 Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art! XD 09:42, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Apple! Hiya Apple! I'm very sorry if I'm bothering you but I have a favor to ask.... Can you draw for my OC Nano Ring again? Like a new picture/ drawing of her please? You can change the background, her pose, anything but not the clothes.....Please! Well, feel free to say no. I just wanted to update the pic on her page. See ya! NanoForever (talk) 09:07, September 28, 2012 (UTC)I'm hidden in the shadows... Thanks Apple~! Thank you, Apple! Take your time no need to rush! Thanks again! See ya! NanoForever (talk) 10:20, September 28, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever Question!! Heya, Apple! I got a question here...Would you mind doing an art trade? Like you draw something for me, and I draw something for you in return! It's okay if no, though! Hopefully I've improved since the last time I drew for you! :3 Thanks, Apple!! :D Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art! XD 09:06, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Really? Thanks!! Well...there's really no order who's going first, etc. Just take your time to draw, and show when you're done! Same goes for the person you're trading with~ If it's okay, can you please draw Hanikamiya Tasuku? What about you? What can I draw for you~? :3 Thanks, Apple!! Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art! XD 11:07, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you soooooooooo much, Apple! Hiya Apple! Thanks for drawing Nano for the second time! I really love it! It's just perfect! Thanks again! NanoForever (talk) 15:49, September 29, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever I just wanna say... I'm sorry about your picture, It WAS supposed to be in by Last Monday, But becuase of Homework and other stuff getting in the way once again, I havent had time to finish it during this past week. Can you be very patiant? Becuase, this might not even be in until next week..... I'm sorry, I'm just really busy at the moment, But i promise you, It will get done! ^^ Best Wishes, Kotoni~x / Spikeyhead Heya! SpikeyHead here! (Talk to Spikey!) (Bloggie!) ( ) 17:08, September 29, 2012 (UTC)